The Dragon Tamer
by GusCGC
Summary: In the cold breeze that I walk alongThe memories of generations burn within meBeen forever since I cried the pain and sorrowI live and die, proud of my people gaining
1. The Sky Emperor

Author's note: This is just an introduction but I´m pretty sure that you´re going to like this one. Domino has being one of my characters for years and never lets someone miss him with the typical circus tamer... Dom has being in the war with his creatures and knows each of his "pets"

1.Sky Emperor

For years, many stories had crossed this walls and I remember all but, that one was special. They said dragons were the emperors of the sky and mighty animals that comparing to the human's machines, those tin plates were mere mud puppies...

Training a dragon is impossible. Only the riders have the ability to have a bond with one but, what if... someone could train dragons not just for war but for even more things?

When I heard that I thought they were pulling my leg but then, I heard Galbatorix´s north squads were squashed only a few hours later by an unknown army that clearly was not from this kingdom... Then, it was true?

I leave that to you. I will know tell the tale of a man who could speak with dragons, forest gods and many other creatures.


	2. Water Mark

Author's note: Along an ocean of silence and clouds, I usually think in a dragon that has came along with me for years... almost for centuries. Goodsight, my partner and Lord of the seas will always come around for every drop of rain within my stories... while _Somewhere_ (Within Temptation) is making his waves roar.

* * *

2. Water Mark

Mighty thunder made the earth shake and fear, for a rain that was coming to the land. The sea was calm but I could heard a soft voice coming from the deep of the ocean, no whale could do such beautiful sound but still, it was not because of the music but in the darkness of the water I could barely made out the giant figure of a dragon... and a beautiful one, I should say.

I heard from the fianuls that the Lord of the Seas, Goodsight could change his shape the way he wanted. But normally, he looked like a white dragon very similar to a sea snake or a sea-horse, with all his bright scales and long whiskers, patches of long silver fur falling among the scales; his amber coloured eyes and long horns... Even sometimes being a huge red dragon, Goodsight was still the terror of the ocean.

Kuasta was still sleeping after a long night when a huge roar woke all the guards... That was not a good a sign. Herkoed, captain of the Galbatorix´s armies in the village thought that was just a mere wuargo, a bear or whatever but the sound came from the water bank of the docks.

His answer came on his own just a few seconds later...

A huge diamond green snake head came out from the waves and destroyed the principal battery in the time of a sigh. A furry but full of scales head, long horns and whiskers... a koguda or bank marauder snake dragon, was attacking Kuasta. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"_Swallow it up for the sound of my screaming   
cannot cease for the fear of silent night  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candied clouds of multiply  
I lye inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me _

_I linger in the doorway  
our alarm clock screaming monsters calling widening  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as there falling  
tell there story_

_If you need to leave the world you live in  
lay your head down and stay awake  
though you may not remember dreaming   
something waits for you to breath again_

_In my field of paper flowers  
and candied clouds of multiply  
I lye inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me"_

Imaginary (Evanescence)

Suddenly, Herkoed could heard someone whistling.

-.. /- - - / .-- /-.

What was that anyway?

Hu?

The koguda was gone! What was that just now?

* * *

Morse is useful, very useful...

Who was whistling?

Enjoy!


	3. By my side

Author´s note: I´m quite happy cause I´m done with the exams and now I can be with you guys... This one´s for you

* * *

**  
**

**By my side**

_Bang Kitty Club_

I have known no

Shadow to lean on

Or friend to stand by

I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms

Running is now useless

And you are here by my side

The worst is to lose those 

You love with the rage of

The wind of war and fear.

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go   
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

_Courage is part of our fate_

And together we stay 

_Until the very last mile of_

_Our lives and journeys ahead._

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you

Save me, I´m falling

Unto the deep darkness

And all I need is you.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

Say it for me, once more

Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign  
Instead there is only silence,  
Can't you hear my screams...?  
Never stop hoping,  
Need to know where you are  
But one thing is for sure,  
You're always in my heart.

Stabs, screams, darkness, fall...

My dreams keep hunting me

And more long nights await

But We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say   
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth

Chorus

Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.  
Whatever it takes, I need to know.

I don´t care.

I'll find you somewhere  
I'll keep on trying until my dying day  
I just need to know whatever has happened,  
The Truth will free my soul.

That light will lead us

To everything we have ever love

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Chorus

Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side   
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

The world does not know me

But I´m glad you do

Don't try to live so wise  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right  
Don't dry with fakes or fears  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end

Scream, they are not listening to you;

Louder, so they can feel ya´re there.

Scream, if ya feel alone

There's always a friend nearby.

We will go on.

Chorus

So long and still,

All together now and forever

* * *

See you soon 


	4. Storms in Africa

Author´s note: I keep hearing Enya´s _Boadicea_, but that is because in Spain we´re having problems with a man who killed 25 people and that is actually proud of it. I´m very angry because he is going toget what he wants and I´m quite sad thinking in all those families that lost their loved ones because of him... Even a little girl died because ofhim. This one is for all of my readers and those families, I´m with you until my very last breath.

* * *

4. Storms in Africa

It was a dark night in the high mountains of the Spine, the trees were covered by the fog´s embrace and the ground was the pool of a never ending mist that hold the forest´s heart in one hand and its darkness in the other. The moon was awake this time and she took a look through the deep arms of the trees as she heard Durza´s men running like wolves after a party of the rebels.

The dark Shade hunters were full of joy but from the heart of the forest, I could heard a long, horrible, low, scary and gruffy howl that was coming this way and was getting closer and closer to where the Urgals were.

"Watch the torches, you filthy pigs. I heard somethin´ back there" Said the leader taking a look around

"Those are probably wolves looking for food" Said one of the Urgals laughing "We can let them eat this elves"

"Yes, that will probably shall probably do it" They all laughed all loud

"Quiet!" Durza shouted angrily

He was finishing this words when a loud roar was followed by the death of one of the Urgals... The men looked in horror the creature that was ripping their partner´s head.

It was a huge hair mole, something that was not tottaly a wolf nor a wolf or a wolverine... Full of mud brown fur full of black spots, its back paws were shorter than the front ones, its head was big and cruel, his tail was short and furry, its body was muscled and strong... A demi-wolf or warg was attacking the Urgals.

But it wasn´t just one but a whole pack that rushed unto the Urgals and killed more than four in their way until a strange whistle made the wolves go away. There was no one in sight until Durza saw an strange white bird that quickly flew away.

Was that a dragon? A man?

One thing was sure... more than a half of Durza´s men laid death on the ground.

* * *

Don´t miss the trail.

Next Stop: Boadicea


	5. Boadicea

Author's note: Once again, we are on our way to discover the mystery behind the dragon tamer that hides behind those strange beast that had appeared from far away.

* * *

5. Boadicea

It was early in the morning when the butcher woke up that morning... Carvahall was almost fully awake that morning when he heard two guards arguing outside his shop.

The sun was still lying in his sister Moon lover's arms and the mountains didn't stood on two feet because of an intense howl that was still crying in the woods. The little town was always cover by the shy hairs of the fog and only the sun could led the clouds back to their shepherd but what was going on, anyway?

The guards were having rude words with a man that even looking tall was even smaller than the butcher; he had a short brown hair, leather clothes that looked dirty and a bite old, a double plaited whip and a low grumpy voice.

With him was a big bird, which was over two metres tall, fire red coloured, a crest made of feathers, a long tail, a parrot beak, long neck and strong ostrich legs with four claws. The animal looked intelligent and cheerful, it was wearing some beautiful leather reins and a red saddle with all the man's things.

"What are you doing here with that giant chicken here, hu?" The guards asked almost laughing all loud

"Is that problem?" Growled the man "I came here for food for my pets"

"Your pets?" The guards didn't looked pleased "Are you a tamer?"

"Why of it?" He lifted an eyebrow

"They say there have been attacks of weird creatures in this area... Do you know anything about it?" Asked the guard

"As much as dog how to meow" The man shrugged his shoulders and walked to the butcher "My pets are in the woods and they never get to close to humans"

"What can I do for you, sir?" Asked the butcher

"Gimme the biggest piece of meat and that'll do it" He said putting a leather bag on the butcher's hand

"Pork or beef?" The man asked

"Beef" The tamer then saw a young man coming to the store "Who's that cub?"

"Oh, him" The butcher saw the boy "That's Eragon... Garrow´s nephew, a freak"

"Sure thing" He blanked his eyes and left the house but he first walked to the boy "Hi, lad... Watcha doing?"

"Trying to get food... Whoa! Did you... really bought that?" The boy saw the beef

"Yup. My pets are hungry... Jejeje. Be careful with that big pile of meat, he's not in a good mood today" He left carrying the beef on the bird "See ya"

When the Ra´zacs came, no one knew anything about any tamer but the news of a destroyed camp poured all along Alagaësia... One of the camps of king's soldiers was burned down two days later in Utgard made the whole Galbatorix´s army to fear that those strange creatures could appear any time.

The one who attacked that time was interesting for the king; not because of the effectiveness of the animal but because it was a very unexpected creature... A giant red dragon

* * *

This tamer is one of my oldest characters so I know him well, you'll see.

Is he our dragon tamer?

Don't miss him!


	6. The sword and the lady

Author´s note: I had a wonderful collection of characters, most of them have more than ten years of history and I must say that that´s more valuable than gold for me.

* * *

6. The sword and the lady

After running from his uncle´s farm with Brom, Eragon sat down near the fire for a while as he remembered the man with the red bird he met. He said he was a tamer, didn´t he? How could a guy like that need such a huge piece of meat? What kind of "pets" could he have?

Saphira was surprised when she heard about the man... And she was wondering too about what kinds of animals could that tamer have. It was a very nice evening and the three companions were beat after Brom´s training, specially Eragon who kept saying that it was just "the old man´s luck" that he had been defeated.

A sudden roar made Brom rose up as a giant shadow flew over them with a majestic elegance and a beautiful figure... It didn´t took long till they recognize the features of the colossus.

"A dragon!" Yelled Eragon running after the creature "I thought that they were all gone!"

"Not all... And that one is not a common dragon!" Said Brom going after him

"What?" The boy could saw then that it was a giant red dragon

"That one is Goodsight, the lord of the seas" The old warrior knew the dragon

"Are you kidding?" Eragon was speachless

"_He´s not joking... That dragon is one of the most important dragons of all" _Said Saphira watching the red giant

The red dragon suddenly turned his head as he had smelled Saphira and the other two... Goodsight roared and turned round, so he was right over them in seconds. The three friends could see that the dragon didn´t looked glad at the beginning but his masters were on the other side so he just ignored the blue creature. Then, a whistle was heard...

.-../. /- /... // --. /---//

Goodsight flew over the hills and disappeared with the wind. Brom didn´t said a thing although he could heard Eragon one word after another trying to make him answer.

"That dragon was from the king´s army, right?" Said the boy

"_I don´t think so... He was flying all alone and in his jaws I have seen tatters of soldiers. He has just destroyed a camp near by" _It was Saphira who answered him

"That dragon has... destroyed one of Galbatorix´s camps? That doesn´t havesense" The boy looked at Brom

"It has. Trust me, it has" That was all the old man said

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goodsight landed near his master, Sanjuro. He was loyal tohis tamer but his master was everything to him.

"Brom is heading north... To the Beor hills. I thought he was still in Carvahall. That old deflat´d balloo" The dragon laughed out loud "He is with the kid and the blue pup"

"Well... I´m sure that those three are going the same way as us so, no problem at all" Said Sanjuro scratching Goodsight "You better go first and tell Domino the news"

"Sure... An´ I can destroy more camps on my way ther´" The dragon hissed with pleasure and flew away "Jejejejejje... I just love burn soldiers smell in the mornin"

"That dragon surely knows how tohave fun" Said Fly, a beatiful woman who was with San

"Roasted camps are his favourite" They went away

* * *

Who are this two and who´s Domino? The man with thebird?

You´ll see it for yourselves!

PS: Goodsight speaks like Sean Connery, with a Scottish accent.


End file.
